


I Thought You Were Dead

by Ot3srock



Series: Freebat Fics [3]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bandaids, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Vomiting, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: Billy gets his ass kicked by yet another magical being and Freddy is there to help. Naturally, Freddy needs a little help, too.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Series: Freebat Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557289
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: vomiting and blood.  
> Also posted on Tumblr under the username losersclubbitches. Hope you enjoy. There's not an actual fight depicted, just the aftermath. Does get a bit sexual, if you don't like, don't read. If you have any requests, drop them in my Tumblr ask box and I'll fulfill them ASAP with everything else going on. If you don't have a Tumblr, feel free to leave it here! Please kudo and comment, it really keeps me going. Love y'all!

“Freddy, he’ll be okay. He probably just doesn’t have his phone on him right now,” Mark tried, watching his son pace back and forth across the walkway from the kitchen to the family room.

“But what if he’s out there all alone? What if he got hurt and I’m not there?” Freddy worried, stopping for just a moment before continuing, running a nervous hand through his hair.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Freddy. He’s very capable of taking care of himself,” Mark reminded. Freddy paused his motions, sitting on the couch and fiddling with his ring.

“You’re right. You’re right,” Freddy sighed, dropping his head. Suddenly, his phone chimed with Billy’s special ringtone and Freddy shot up, unlocking his phone to look at the text.

**My Superhero😘🥰😍💓🧡💛💚💙💜  
** need your help. can you come to the park

Freddy quickly typed a reply back and rushed out of the house, barely having time to grab a jacket and his backpack.

“Billy needs my help, gotta go, bye!” He was out the door before Mark could even say anything. He rushed to the park as quickly as he could, not even thinking about his leg. He ended up at the park and sat down on one of the benches, pulling out his phone and looking at it, his leg shaking with anxious energy.

“Freddy?” a voice from the dark asked.

“Billy? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Freddy called into the shadows. Billy came limping out from behind the slide, covered in cuts and bruises.

“I-I wasn’t sure you’d come. I didn’t get a reply so I thought you were sleeping,” Billy groaned, flopping next to Freddy. Freddy looked at his phone and saw that he’d typed a reply, but had forgotten to send it in his rush to see if his boyfriend was okay.

“Of course I’d come. You need my help,” Freddy replied. “What happened?”

“Took a pretty rough beating from some magic asshole,” Billy told him, breathing heavily. If Freddy had to guess, he’d say the boy had bruised ribs.

“Another?” Billy nodded, his head falling back. “That’s like, the fourth one in the past couple weeks.”

“I know.”

“Where do they keep coming from?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think they have anything to do with Sivana?” Freddy asked. At that, Billy sat up, horrified look on his face.

“I hope not,” he replied, then groaned at the sudden movement of his aching body.

“I should probably get you cleaned up,” Freddy declared. He searched through his backpack until he found his first aid kit. Being the “loser kid” and a superhero’s boyfriend meant he had to patch up many scrapes and bruises that they both got from their various bullies/supervillains. Over the past year and a half, he’d gotten good at treating black eyes, busted lips, and other such wounds. He’d already been used to patching himself up before he’d become a designated nurse for his boyfriend, but that was mostly just bandages and gauze. Never before had he actually used wet wipes and antiseptic to clean a wound before covering it. Billy hissed as Freddy wiped at the blood on his lip with a wet wipe and Freddy snapped back to reality. He had to focus on helping his boyfriend or else he’d mess up and hurt the other.

“You okay?” Billy asked, looking at Freddy pointedly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” Freddy replied. He swiped some hair back from his forehead as he examined Billy’s wrist. It wasn’t broken, just sprained, with a large bruise and a couple cuts. Freddy cleaned and bandaged the cuts, then slipped a brace on Billy’s wrist.

“Really? Cause you’re usually ranting to me about safety and being careful. And if you’re not doing that, you’re asking me about the supervillain’s powers,” Billy pointed out. “You’re being distant.”

“I need more bandaids. I’ll be right back,” Freddy muttered to himself, snapping the first aid kit closed and putting it back in his backpack; standing up and starting to make his way to the corner store a couple blocks away. It was a deflection tactic and it usually got him out of talking, but it didn’t seem to be working on Billy tonight.

“Freddy, stop deflecting. What’s wrong?” Billy asked, standing up. He wobbled and grabbed onto the bench, slowly making his way around to where Freddy was. Freddy’s head was hung low and Billy could just barely make out tears dripping off the boy’s chin, glinting in the moonlight.

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m just out of bandages so I need to pick up some more,” Freddy tried, lifting his head and wiping at his eyes.

“Then I’ll come with you,” Billy decided, shifting to stand. He groaned and leaned back against the bench.

“You can’t come with me. You can barely walk,” Freddy denied.

“I don’t care. I’m not letting you walk alone,” Billy insisted, not leaving any room for argument.

“Okay. Fine.” Freddy started off toward the corner store, Billy following behind him. They were both limping for separate but similar reasons. When they arrived, Freddy nodded at the attendant, who gave an unimpressed smile, then continued to the health aisle. He scoured the bandaids, picking up colorful ones, plain ones, superhero ones, waterproof ones and ones of different sizes. He picked up more gauze pads, some with built in antiseptic, some without, and some more wet wipes and neosporin, just in case. As he was looking, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Why hadn’t Billy called him to help fight? Did he think Freddy couldn’t do it? Why was he so stubborn?

“Freddy? Are you okay?” Once again, Billy’s gentle voice cut through Freddy’s thoughts. Freddy’s stomach lurched and he dropped everything he was holding, stood, and rushed as  quickly as he could to the bathroom in the back of the store.

“I gotta go to the bathroom!” he managed, not even wanting to look at his boyfriend’s sympathetic face. He vomited into the toilet, feeling his dinner make a grisly reappearance. He coughed and vomited again before he heard a knock on the door. He scrambled to lock the door, but instead he jostled his stomach again and vomited into the toilet one last time.

“Freddy, are you alright?” Billy called from the other side of the door. Freddy felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes and spill over onto his cheeks. Billy knocked again, persistent, yet gentle like he was. “Freddy, I’m gonna open the door, okay?” Freddy didn’t say anything, just choked on a sob.  _ He _ was supposed to be helping  _ Billy _ , not the other way around. God, he was being so selfish.

“Please don’t worry about me,” Freddy begged, hiding his face in his hands.

“Freddy, you just threw up and now you’re crying. Of course I’m gonna worry about you,” Billy refuted. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s just…I just…I mean…” Freddy paused and took a deep breath. “I thought you were dead!” he blurted. Billy let out a little gasp.

“What?”

“I thought you were dead and I was panicking even though Mark said you were probably okay, but I was still freaking out because you didn’t text me like you usually do and so when you texted me I rushed over and I just felt so sick when I saw you all beat up like you are and then I wondered why you didn’t call me and then I felt selfish and my stomach turned and I just feel awful now,” Freddy rambled anxiously, tears streaking down his face. He looked up at Billy, whose face was shocked and worried, with a hint of pain behind it. Then, Billy surged forward and kissed the boy, painful and sloppy, but full of love and passion. Freddy immediately kissed back and Billy pushed him against the wall, both forgetting that they were in a corner store bathroom barely a foot away from a vomit-filled toilet. Billy’s hand snaked up Freddy’s shirt, gripping the other’s bare side. Freddy finally pulled away, panting, and looked into Billy’s emerald green eyes.

“I’m so sorry I made you feel like that, Freddy. It wasn’t my intention to exclude you from the battle. I just didn’t want you getting hurt,” Billy expressed. “Plus I thought I could handle it by myself. You know how stubborn I am.” They both laughed.

“I should be taking care of you, you dork. Not the other way around,” Freddy sniffled, scrubbing at the tears with the heel of his hand.

“We’re supposed to take care of each other, Freddy,” Billy reminded, reaching forward and wiping the corners of Freddy’s mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Gross,” Freddy groaned.

“You’re gross,” Billy teased back, smiling. “You’re the one who vomited.” Freddy smirked and climbed into his boyfriend’s lap.

“And you’re the one who kissed me after I did.”

“Mm. I guess we’re both gross,” Billy decided, coming up from where he was planting kisses along Freddy’s jaw and neck. Freddy giggled, shoving the boy lightly.

“Billy, don’t. I don’t wanna be turned on in the bathroom of a crappy corner store a foot away from my own vomit.”

“Okay, then. Get up.” Billy pinched Freddy’s butt playfully and the boy giggled again.

“I can’t. Don’t have my crutch.” Billy looked around and found that, miraculously, Freddy’s crutch was on the opposite side of the room.

“Okay, slide off for a sec and I’ll grab it for you,” Billy instructed. Freddy moved back against the wall and Billy stood slowly, groaning, and made his way across the room. He grabbed Freddy’s crutch and limped back over. He extended his hand and Freddy took it, pulling himself up.

“Thank you.” Billy handed him his crutch and Freddy put it in position before leaning over to flush the toilet. Then he washed his mouth with water and Billy followed his action. They left the bathroom, grabbed everything Freddy had dropped, and bought it; ignoring the odd look from the cashier. They headed back to the park and Freddy paid proper attention to Billy’s injuries, gently placing kisses to each on in turn. Billy laughed every time he did it.

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked as Freddy kissed the newly bandaged cut on his temple.

“Because it’s a ‘magic mommy’ kiss. It’ll make the wounds feel better.”

“Are you planning on being a mommy someday?” Billy teased. Freddy flicked him in the ear.

“Not with you if you keep talking like this,” he responded. Billy just laughed and let Freddy continue to patch him up, kisses and all. When he was done, he sat on the bench next to Billy, checking his watch. It was nearly midnight and he’d gotten there at around ten o’clock. He checked his phone and saw that a text had come in about a half hour ago.

**Mark** 💚🗡🦽👨‍🦽👨‍👦🗡💚O_O  
Billy okay?

Freddy sent a quick reply back.

**Freddy F.** 💙🌈🏳‍🌈🐱‍🐉🦘🦔👶🦿👨‍🦯🏳‍🌈🌈💙  
Yeah. He’s okay. Just ran into a little trouble.

He got an answer a second later and then sent one back.

Mark💚🗡🦽👨‍🦽👨‍👦🗡💚O_O  
Okie dokie. You okay?

**Freddy F.** 💙🌈🏳‍🌈🐱‍🐉🦘🦔👶🦿👨‍🦯🏳‍🌈🌈💙  
Yeppers. I’ll be home in an hour, maybe.

Mark💚🗡🦽👨‍🦽👨‍👦🗡💚O_O  
Good deal.

“Why is there a baby emoji in your contact name?” Billy asked, looking over Freddy’s shoulder.

“Because I’m baby,” Freddy replied, resting the back of his hand under his chin, jutting out his bottom lip and giving Billy his best cute eyes, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Billy just laughed and kissed him.

“Mm. Tastes better than your vomit,” he commented. Freddy shoved him.

“You gross, cheeky bastard,” he groaned, but laughed anyway. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” God, Freddy hated when Billy got hurt, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
